


Snack Break

by PRabbit



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Vomiting, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enoch grows tired of Dedan's harsh attitude and mocking insults and decides to teach the brute a lesson in his hungry gut. However, Dedan finds out that being eaten isn't so bad, much to his embarrassment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snack Break

Boots stomped in, a thick sole kicking the door open. Enoch jerked his head up at the interruption. His head shook with a frown knowing what was to soon come.

“Where the fuck are those crates I paid for?”

The director’s chair creaked as he leaned back. A stern gaze fell on the fellow guardian raging at the foot of his desk.

“They were my crates. So I took them back.” Enoch’s arms crossed. “I’ll gladly provide you with a refund.”

“What!?” Dedan’s voice snarled out, drool flinging from his barred maw. “You piece of shit! 

The angry guardian climbed up onto the large desk, claws out as if ready to strike. Though Enoch had numerous feet and countless pounds on him, Dedan marched right up to point a finger in his face.

“I paid good money for those, you piss head! How the fuck are they still yours?”

Enoch’s somber expression turned to an irate glare, eyes narrowing. 

“Because they contain my sugar.” Dedan didn’t even flinch at the stark exhale from the huge guardian. Papers shifted on the desk. “And no one uses my sugar with out my consent.”

Enoch found his tie gripped in a tight hand, impressive strength tugging him forward. “Hey fat ass.” Dedan’s tone lowered but hissed out as if about to burst. “I paid. It’s mine to do with as I please.”

The initial insult stung. A massive set of gloved fingers pushed Dedan back and moved to straighten the tie. “I know you’ve dealt with that shady, masked merchant.” Enoch left his head lowered as to patronize with his slow words. “So I took the crates back.”

Dedan snorted, a growl rolling from his tall, muscular form. With no fear in his eyes he flexed his claws, not about to back down. Though irate, Enoch kept a calm composure yet still churned inside. Tie fixed, he laid his large arms on the desk, flanking his fellow guardian. Deep and clear, his voice would make an Elsen tremble – a fine tool in ending an aggravated conversation.

“End of discussion.”

The director tapped his fingers waiting for Dedan to turn and leave. His glare fell ever constant. Enoch held himself as professional, not a brawler who screams out his arguments. The long coat of the steel guardian billowed but Dedan did not head to the door. Enoch felt claws on his hand before Dedan faced him, fuming. A boot kicked his chest, not enough to cause any real damage to his large body but a rude motion none the less. Dedan struck him again.

“I’m not done with you, you fucking fat ass!”

Teeth parted, the wrath-filled guardian reached up to allow his sharp nails hold on Enoch’s face. The director winced from the pain, letting out a low grunt in surprise. Dedan glared all the nastier as he pulled the larger head down to his level near the surface of the desk.

“Pathetic sack of lard!” Claws moved to snatch the middle of Enoch’s face. A sharp, extended finger poked as Dedan snarled. “I’m keeping the sugar! Do you hear me, you over eating secretary?”

Deep inside, Enoch rumbled a deep groan. Head larger than the aggressive guardian, Enoch frowned with his own teeth bared. Above, cold, piercing eyes reflected his hidden rage. With a cross exhale, the massive director snatched Dedan up with ease, not caring how the guardian fumed and struggled in his tight grip. 

“Let me fucking go!” Nails dug into Enoch’s hand in addition to teeth as Dedan kicked and squirmed meters off the desk. “I’m a fucking guardian like you! You can’t pissing do this!”

“Hmmhmm.” Enoch looked his captive over, still scowling. The scratches and bites did nothing against his sheer size. “So you think I’m fat, hmm?” He squeezed, prompting a yell from Dedan who failed to notice a smirk now growing on the director’s wide face. “Then you won’t mind if I have a snack!”

Dedan felt his world spin until he hung upside down, a pair of thick fingers holding his feet. Helpless, he was lifted high off ground he now sorely missed. Amid flailing he looked down to see Enoch’s twisted smirk. Lips parted, revealing teeth that had consumed far more than a pathetic, struggling guardian. Forced staring down, he shuddered to watch a slime-covered tongue emerge, lingering on each hungry edge. Dedan’s dialog shifted from insults to strings of curse words shouted with full lungs. After a deep chuckle, Enoch curled the edge of his lips in a grin before opening wide with out stretched tongue. Hot breath painted the trapped guardian’s form as he was lowered. Against unwilling skin slathered warm, wet flesh. Dedan’s entire body tensed in revulsion.

Enoch toyed with his friend’s ire. His tongue reached out to give a long lick against the writhing snack. Clinging saliva smothered a naked chest and face leaving Dedan shivering. In response the guardian slashed and swung wildly. Gashes bled but remained nothing but minor scratches to the hulking director.

Still, the attacks stung. Countering, the director lowered his prey between his teeth. Dedan froze, a rare but powerful fear clutching his heart. Enoch’s incisors had clamped down on his hard body, ready to crush. All of the steel guardian’s assurance, his strength and confidence drained away between Enoch’s hungry maw. 

“You, you wouldn’t!”

The normally growling Dedan tense, stuttering in a soft tone. Enoch considered chewing, if only to damage flesh and ego. His tongue slathered over what it could as he pondered. Dedan shook harder, afraid to make a move as moist tissue flexed over his skin. Pressure released. Enoch parted his jaw, fingers slipping the rest of the guardian in before closing again. Now sealed in hot, slimy confines, Dedan lay paralyzed. The darkness alone mixed with Enoch’s probing tongue left him in a state of shock.

“Hmm hmm.”

Enoch’s mocking laugh reverberated in his throat for Dedan to hear. The sound echoed before fading, leaving only the churning of Enoch’s awaiting gut begging for a new play thing. Dedan lay on his back dumbfounded but anger soon took over as always. On the tongue he rolled over to feel even more saliva coating the throbbing mass of flesh under him. Knees slipped from attempts to stand on the slick surface. In the end he knelt with hands spread out front. A healthy drop of saliva oozed down onto his face.

“Fucking fat ass! Let me out!”

The large guardian kept his lips and teeth closed as he smirked. All he needed to do was flex his tongue and the mighty Zone 1 ruler went tumbling around. Dedan roared from the treatment, his head just now wrapping around the sheer amount of spit and who knows what else messing up his poor coat. Curses spilled from his maw as he failed to find any surface to stay still on. At least he had yet to be chewed. Amid more deep laughter he began slashing wildly not caring if his claws contacted or not.

Outside, Enoch’s eyes widened from nails scratching tender areas inside his mouth. Weeks of dealing with the snarling brute had left him unsympathetic. If his fellow guardian wanted to act so fowl, he should be aware of the consequences.

“I will fucking tear out of your pissing mouth! You can’t fucking do this to me!”

Dedan swatted further, blood mixing in with Enoch’s growing saliva. In his rage, he failed to notice the tongue shifting under him. In a jolt it flung up backwards with throat muscles taking over. Hands pinned on his side by the tight entrance, Dedan was stuck with only way one to go. He could only yell as he slowly slid down Enoch’s esophagus. The muscles squeezed at each step, tightening with his pointless struggle. His shouts took on a thick tinge of fear. Mucus hung thick with tight walls slathering it against his face. More than ever before he wished he could close his mouth. It was as if he was being forced down a tube of a meat with flesh instead of metal walls. Enoch rubbed his belly, enjoying the sound as it moved lower before stopping all together. He licked his lips, wishing he had a bucket of Dedans to feast on.

In humid, dark confines, Dedan opened his eyes. He had landed in a pool of something too vile to comprehend. Thick, it clung to his body and coat as he lifted his head. After only a few feet he smacked it on another surface, slick and soft like Enoch’s tongue. He found himself missing that fat bastard’s mouth more and more. The stomach hung inside the hulking guardian not as one large vat but a twisting maze of chambers. Dedan found that out the hard way. Kneeling, he felt his way to a dead end where the churning acids sunk deeper. The walls he tried to cling to gave no hold even with his claws and he wend full in, head dipping under. In the darkness he flailed, scrambling back onto more shallow ground. His chest heaved in disgust and fear knowing he’d die in Enoch’s vile belly. He moved on, trying to find a place to curl up that wasn’t a smile festering pit. Twenty feet later his face pressed into another cushion of flesh. A hiss left his lips.

“Enjoying yourself, Dedan?

Enoch’s voice rumbled down from his throat to echo in the stomach, but Dedan still managed to catch his boasting.

“I hope you find that I have all the accommodations for a guardian such as yourself.”

“When I fucking find a way out of here, and I fucking will, you are dead!” Dedan shrieked at the top of his lungs. “You hear me?! Fatass?”

“Why leave?” The gut shook from the voice. “I hear it’s perfectly pleasant down there!”

More shaking from Enoch’s mocking laughter. In anger, Dedan growled and clawed at the flesh under him. Damage was being done despite no reaction from the great lard himself. The body was only flesh and blood; he could tear his way to freedom if he had to. Before that lovely idea could culminate, the walls all around began to quiver.

“What the hell?”

A clawed hand was swallowed as the flesh shifted. In his panic to pull it out, his legs were taken. As he cursed, the small tunnel collapsed around him. Unlike the crushing force of the throat, this merely pinned with a light squeeze. After another moment they released him into another pool in a different chamber. Scrambling once more he got onto shore, frowning to find it more of a swamp. Figured the fat princess had a stomach perfect for eating anything alive. Dedan slapped at the mucus.

His body shuddered all over, but not from fear. Unable to see, he pawed about his form. Nothing damaged, but his coat! The bottom part had already melted off, lost in his struggling. The sleeves had already begun dissolving from the acid. Pants as well. Even his boots withered away as his clawed toes lay bare. In a panic, he took them off, holding anything left out of the acids but they had already been coated. With a sad sigh, Dedan felt his clothes, his jacket, melt away in his hands. One thing Enoch had never eaten was a guardian made of steel. He hoped his body would hold until he found a way out.

Now naked he trudged about the stew. This new area was much larger, taking him several more feet to get to a wall. Dedan picked a direction and followed along the edges of the room. He wanted to go back up, not down, but waivered in his ability to find the right path. While walking he tripped over a bump falling into the tingling muck again.

“Damn fucking hell!” 

His shout echoed. After fading the walls began shifting again.

“No! No wait! I fucking tripped you piece of sh-“

Slimy acid drained away leaving Dedan sucked up into the wall. He could hear more churning around him but only felt the hot pressure of terror against his chest when all stopped. No release, no room to breathe, only tight, hot flesh pressed against him. It would move again but only to grind against him, never to free. His chest rose and fell faster and faster, eyes shutting. The fear changed to something far more horrifying. Dedan snarled, trying to hiss it away but the walls slicked up against every contour of his body. He didn’t have time for this, he shouldn’t be focusing on how to escape.

“Gyaaa!”

Dedan would have bitten his lip, if he had one. That smooth, rolling flesh over his form, hot against his crotch. Even in the dark he knew his cock sat hard against his crotch where it sunk into welcoming, all encompassing arms. And the rest of the pressure squeezing him; Dedan struggled to force his hand down. Head twisted to the side, he pushed his arm lower while he begged for another shift against his errection. As if hearing, the walls crushed him harder; the mucus coated surface dragging over his needy body. At last his long fingers closed around his cock and he let out a long exhale.

“F, fuck.”

He growled low, pumping his errection slow at first. Trapped between the shifting walls, Dedan had never felt so horny in his life. Like a thousand tongue on him, the flesh grinded and rubbed the faster he stroked himself. In the heat and slime, all Dedan wanted was to get off as hard as he could, as many times as he could while the stomach still clenched onto him. Cum dribbled down to leak through cracks. There’s your fucking snack.

Meanwhile, Enoch sat as his desk with a smug grin and a pile of paper work. He knew Dedan wouldn’t suffer any harm marinating in his gut for a few hours, probably. And with the screaming beast gone he had been feeling much better. Still, he patted his belly. Better let the guardian stew a bit longer. Then a sound caught his ear from deep inside himself.

Expecting crying, Enoch furrowed his brow. No cursing or screaming, not even sobbing. The director couldn’t believe his own ears. From his gut came moaning, long groans near the height of climax peppered with familiar snarls. The sound soon grew louder leaving him with a confused smile and a need to find a bathroom. 

Still trapped but loving every moment, Dedan jerked himself off hard. He shrieked at the release wanting more. Yet, as he started to grip his cock once more, the flesh moved. Not against his body but opening up. He fell out of his cozy spot and kept on falling, tumbling down and down. Or was it up? Disorientation took hold until Dedan fell onto a surface at last. It was flat but not as giving as his previous host. Light burned his eyes. When they focused he found himself staring up at Enoch, a grin shining down.

“Well well. Looks like you did have fun.”

Dedan lay on his back, eyes wide open, brain suddenly remembering he was stark naked. A long errection sat up tall between his legs. Enoch gazed down at the spectacle.

“Fuck.”

“Huu huu.” Enoch’s other hand lifted to pet. “I would love to.” Large fingers rubbed together, covered in saliva the large guardian has purged out with Dedan. “But first you need a good bath.”

“No tha-“

Already standing before the sink, Enoch lowered Dedan into the bowl and turned on the water. The smaller guardian sputtered and coughed in the torrent but emerged clean albeit dripping wet. Enoch smiled at the naked body in his hands. His guest was not as please.

“That’s not what I meant. And you’re still a fucking fat ass.”

“Now now. Do you want me to eat you again? Oh wait, you probably do.”

A snarl, Dedan trying to cover himself with his hands. “Shut the fuck up.”

Enoch leaned his giant head down to give Dedan a kiss. “Oh but I can’t. Now that I know the great Zone 1 guardian likes getting his rocks off inside the gut of a fat ass.”

“Grrrr.” Dedan pushed away the face, but found it all the closer.

“I’ll put you back in my mouth again.” Enoch whispered. “If you would do one tiny thing for me.”

The prospect of being inside a slimy, hot mouth had Dedan listening. The deep whispering didn’t harm the request either. “And no shitting Elsen or guardian, fucking hears about this?”

“My lips are sealed.” Enoch licked his lips, smiling ever wider.

Dedan laid his head back, trying not to wonder about all the horrible favors Enoch would want. After a bit he answered.

“Fine.”

Next to an oversized bathroom was the bed room just as large. Enoch lay down on the bed placing Dedan on his belly. Still naked, Dedan glared up at the fat man waiting for his sentence.

“If you don’t mind large tongues and stomachs,” Enoch’s fingers undid his fly and pulled out his own cock. “Than I’m sure dicks are so problem.”

Turning, Dedan looked down to see an erection bigger than he already hard and waiting for him. He turned back to shake his head.

“That’s not a LITTLE favor, fat ass!”

Large fingers rose to stroke Dedan’s back. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Not wanting a word of his new fetish to escape this office, Dedan grumbled and climbed down. Enoch stroked himself in anticipation. After all he’d been through today, Dedan found himself rather alright with giving a body job to a massive cock. Eyes narrowed in a glare, he wrapped his arms around the organ and started to grind. At once low groan could be heard above. Poor bastard must have no one big enough to pleasure him.

Memory snapped back to being squeezed in the gut. Dedan grew hard, rather enjoying rubbing himself on super cock over here. Out came his tongue to slather over the head. Precum oozed out, tasting sweet. Figures. He licked harder, doing all he can to provide fracture against very needy skin. Above, Enoch touched his chest under his shirt, lost in some fantasy or another.

“Hnnn, yes. Yes good.”

In his pleasuring, Dedan ended up on the far side between the legs. Not a mouth but he could get used to these favors if the fat fuck needed any more. Hot and tight, he closed his eyes to imagine that sweet gut, and failed to notice the hand around him. Enoch snatch both his erection and Dedan up, he too lost in the ecstasy himself.

“Fuck! Stop! Shit! Head! Lard Ass!”

Dedan choked out shouts between jerks but stopped when Enoch didn’t hear even one. In the end he hung on pinned under a flood of release. The same hand that had wrapped around him now picked him up to dangle dripping over a heavy breathing Enoch. He kicked, cursing.

“What I not fucking good enough for you, dick brain!?”

Under his abuse, Enoch gave a weak smile. “I thought you’d enjoy it.”

Dedan looked down do his erection. He had more choice words for the director but felt himself being handled again. Enoch sat up, skin blushed from the experience.

“Don’t claw me again, or I’m letting you take the normal exit.”

Dedan waited impatiently on the hand. “Yeah yeah. Fine.” 

Just as before, Enoch hung the guardian over his open maw, but this time Dedan couldn’t remember his fear. The tongue stretched out to slather against his legs and higher. Wet, hot and perfect. Enoch sucked against him, enjoying the moans before taking him in entirely. Lying curled on the tongue, Dedan grabbed his cock and closed his eyes. Heat and saliva covered him. Such a wonderful feeling. He jerked over and over, allowing the full breath of his stamina to enjoy this moment. Cum pooled in the back of Enoch’s throat as he allowed his new friend to stay as long as he wanted.


End file.
